


A Twist Through Time

by fandom_lover_101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: After being attacked by Dark Josie Saltzman with an unknown spell, Hope woke up and found herself in Chicago in 2010. When she comes face to face with her deceased father, she must keep herself calm and try to keep everything the same. But that is a lot harder than it sounds when there isn't an outline and her heart is torn between spending time with her father and getting back to the man she loves.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

Hope was usually a great fighter. An excellent fighter even. However, when it is her friend that is attacking her, she does not fight back as strongly. She doesnt use her strength. Which was why she lost the magic battle against Josie in which the dark witch used a spell the tribrid didnt recognize. Hope collapsed , feeling her energy leave her. When her eyes opened, she was in a bed. In a one room apartment thing. She blinked in surprise and confusion and slowly pushed herself up into a seated position.  
  
Klaus Mikaelson walked closer to the door of Stefan Salvatore’s apartment with Stefan himself by his side after a long night at the bar. He sighed contently. “Can’t you hear that?” He smirked looking over at his old friend. “It is the sound of Rebekah not annoying us to death.” He said clearly happy his sister had stayed behind last night, doing more shopping no doubt. Truthfully he didn’t care, so long as she stayed away for most part. He was beginning to wonder why he chose to undagger her in the first place. “I never did understand what you saw in her.” He chuckled softly. “Then again, I suppose I wouldn’t. Seeing as though she is my sister.”  
  
Stefan chuckled a little at that. "No, I suppose you wouldnt." He said, thinking back to the memories he now had of a time he had thought he had mostly blacked out. He stopped as he reached the door and heard someone on the other side. "Do you hear that?" He questioned. He knew it wouldnt be Elena since that was earlier and he had scared her away. Finally convinced her that he didnt want her. Enough at least to keep her away.  
  
Klaus frowned as he too suddenly heard the sound of someone inside the small apartment. He signaled for Stefan to be quiet for a moment and only after a few seconds, he forced the door open with no warning whatsoever. His focused and only slightly concerned expression soon changed into a smug one as he caught sight of a girl on Stefan’s bed. “Stefan.” He playfully scolded. “Poor girl. She must have been waiting here all night for you.” He chuckled. “Apologies. My friend here apparently does not remember when he schedules time with women. He’s charming like that.” He snorted looking the girl over a little. She did look a little bit younger than the girls his friend normally pursued. But he supposed he couldn’t really judge.  
  
Hope inhaled sharply and froze at the sight of her father. She barely even heard the words that came out of his mouth. Her mind was turning on what could possibly have happened. How was he standing here right now in front of her? How did he not recognize her. Then she recognized Stefan. Two people who were dead.  
  
"I've never seen her before in my life" Stefan said, defensive and concerned about the girl. He wanted to find out how he could help her. But he was ripper Stefan right now. Not good Stefan. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hope" Hope said after a moment. "My name is Hope"  
  
Klaus glanced over at Stefan curiously when he said he hadn’t ever seen the girl before. “Well she is in your apartment. And the door was not forced open...at least not prior to my doing.” He pointed out and then focused on the young girl who was apparently named Hope. Quite an unusual name. Not to mention she looked as though she had seen a ghost. “What are you doing here then? What do you want?” He asked taking a small step towards her. Although he didn’t appear menacing quite yet, it was clear the playfulness was gone from his eyes and was instead replaced with caution and hostility.  
  
"I... I dont know what I'm doing here" Hope said finally. "I woke up on the bed, but I certainly did not fall asleep on it"  
  
Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words, clearly not believing her in the slightest. “Right. You were randomly transported to an apartment.” He stated sarcastically. “Let me ask you again. What are you doing here, and what are you after? They are truly simple questions.” He smirked stepping closer to her.  
  
"I dont know what I'm doing here. All I know is I was blasted with a spell I have never heard of and now I'm here" Hope said firmly, looking at him. She could let her pain and confusion hit her later. "And I'm not up to anything. You'd think I have some diabolical reason for being in his apartment?" She raised an eyebrow. "There isnt even much in here. What could I possibly be up to?"  
  
Klaus frowned and crossed his arms as he listened to the girl. He definitely didn’t like her attitude. She sounded entitled and worst of all, she didn’t seem scared of him. Something that didn’t sit well with him in the slightest. “Spell. Alright, let’s say I am considering that insane explanation. Who cast the spell?” He questioned looking at her. “And more importantly, why? Surely you must have done something.Witches do not normally spell others for no reason, even as obnoxious as they are.”  
  
"I was trying to get my friend back. Dark magic and her insecurities were controlling her" Hope replied. "As for who casted the spell, that isnt important" she said.  
  
“Hm. Let’s see. You claim to have been blasted here with a spell. You look properly upset about it. Yet when I ask you to tell me the name of the witch who casted such spell, you claim it isn’t important.” Klaus said slowly. “Suspicious don’t you think?” He smirked and then glanced over at Stefan.  
  
"Less about its importance and more about I dont want you to know about her." Hope said with a sigh  
  
"You want to protect your friend." Stefan observed, watching her. "Even if she hit you with the spell that brought you here"  
  
Hope nodded, her blue eyes lowering a little as she thought about her friend. About everyone really. It was true even if it wasnt exactly true. It seemed she was in the past somehow. But how far back?  
  
Klaus frowned, now having realized that as well. Not that he truly cared. Unless she was there to plan anything against him, which he could tell she wasn’t. There was something going on, but it wasn’t anything he should be worried about. “Right. Well if you are through being transported to places, the door is right through there.” He said dismissively as he gestured towards Stefan’s apartment door.  
  
Hope's heart ached at that. It felt as though she was being disowned, but that was ridiculous. He didnt even know who she was. Which hurt even worse. "Where am I anyways?" She wanted to ask the year.But she didnt want him to look at her with even more confusion.  
  
“Chicago.” Klaus answered observing her carefully. He could tell there were things on her mind, but he didn’t care enough to ask. “What was the last place you were in before?” Maybe he could get a car for her and she could be on her way.  
  
Hope sighed and frowned a little at that. "I was in Virginia. But going there wouldnt change anything. I'm all alone now" She checked her pockets. "And cashless" she said, sighing. "Whatever. I'll figure something out"  
  
Klaus rolled his eyes, the girl’s problems not affecting him in the slightest. He did have bigger things to worry about after all. Which is why he wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible. “Here.” He said as he pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills from his wallet and held them out for her. “Now you have zero excuses in leaving my friend’s apartment.” He said with a sarcastic smile present on his lips.  
  
Hope hesitated and took them. "Thank you" she said softly. She lowered her gaze a little and headed out of the apartment.  
  
Stefan watched her leave curiously. "Did it seem like she recognized us?" He asked Klaus as he walked further inside and opened the secret door bookshelf. He added the name of a victim to the very long list from the 20s and then grabbed a bottle of Klaus' favorite drink before walking back over to him.  
  
Klaus frowned at Stefan’s words, his gaze remaining on the empty space the girl had been standing in moments ago. “Slightly. I noticed it too. Though if she wanted revenge for something you or I did in our time here, she has a very poor way of executing it.” He chuckled softly. “Either way I’m not concerned.  
  
She looked more lost rather than angry. And regardless, I doubt a fifteen year old girl is any match for the legendary original hybrid and the ripper of Monterey.” He smirked."Oh I'm not concerned either. It was merely an observation. Look what I found" Stefan said, passing him the bottle, label side up.  
  
Klaus grinned at the sight of the bottle of his favorite drink. He took it in his hands and looked it over. “My. I haven’t seen one of these in a long time. Unfortunately it will have to wait. Possibility until we have something worth drinking to.” He sighed and carefully set it down, his mind now going to all his failed hybrids. “Come. We should see if the witch has made any progress.”  
  
Stefan nodded slightly, knowing it was better not to argue. He needed Klaus to see he was on his side. Not to figure out that he wasnt. He glanced back around at the old apartment and memories before heading out.  
  
Klaus headed out of the apartment as well. He hoped there was some type of solution already. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He finally broke his curse, only to not be able to make more of his kind. “I swear I am going to kill this witch if she still does not have anything.” He muttered.  



	2. Chapter 2

Stefan continued walking with Klaus and then entered Gloria's bar once they arrived. He looked over at the witch, who was working on a solution. Or rather faking working on a solution as she tried to figure out what she wanted to know. 

Klaus walked in the bar, his gaze immediately falling on the witch. He didn’t hesitate before walking over to her. “Have you found anything yet? Or must I use other...methods in order to motivate you?” He questioned with a smirk on his lips. 

"I'm doing the best I can" Gloria said, looking at him. "These things take time." Her head then turned to the front door as the tribrid walked in. She could easily sense her power. "And who are you?" She asked, straightening up, eyeing the girl warily. 

Hope swallowed a little as she ran into her dad yet again. "Hope" she said simply. 

"Now this one radiates power. More than I've ever seen" Gloria said, looking at her curiously and cautiously. 

Hope glanced between Klaus and Gloria. "I should go" she said, looking at the two and taking a step back. 

Klaus had been close to threatening the witch. He was already feared before, but now that he broke his curse, he was ten times more powerful. However, He frowned as he listened the words exchanged when Hppe entered the bar. “Not so fast.” He smirked taking a step towards Hope. “And here I thought you were just a useless young girl. It appears I was wrong. Tell me, what exactly are you?” He hadn’t been able to tell when they first met, and he usually could. Which now concerned him considering the witch seemed so cautious of her. More than with Klaus himself it would seem. 

"It doesnt matter what I am" Hope said, looking at him as she tightened her grip on the sketchbook she was holding, trying to keep her emotions under control

“Oh I believe it does.” Klaus said smugly. “Especially when I consider the way you are acting right now. So very nervous.” He smirked keeping his eyes locked on hers. “I do recommend you tell me willingly. If I have to make you, I cannot guarantee it will be pretty. Though I suppose it will be much more enjoyable for me and my friend Stefan here.” 

"I'm a witch" Hope said. It was 33% true anyways. 50% if you exclude the vampire side she has yet to trigger. She couldnt say she was  
Gloria looked at her doubtfully. She had connections to the other side. To a couple witches at least. And none of which were saying anything but that they could sense the girl was an abomination. 

Klaus frowned at the answer. He could tell there was more to it. What that could be, he wasn’t sure. But he knew he would find out. “A witch. Excellent. In that case maybe you two can possibly find a solution to my problem.” He suggested though it was clear it wasn’t up to them. He needed to make more hybrids, and he didn’t care who he had to force or threaten so long as he got what he wanted. 

Hope sighed in irritation. She really didnt want to have to stop her dad. But she also didnt want to risk compromising the future.. but if she just did the same as the witch, it wouldnt compromise anything yet. Whereas making a scene and attacking her father would. She needed to come up with a plan. "Fine. I'll hold off my plans to try to figure out the spell that sent me here to help you figure out your problem"   
she said as she put the sketchbook and pencils (which she had bought to help calm herself)down on a table in the bar and walked over to the witch. 

Stefan was watching Hope curiously , a bit worried about what she would find, but he didnt show it. Instead he went closer to the witches. "Do you know who we are?" He asked her, wanting to hear the truth, merely out of curiosity. 

Hope looked at him before looking over at Klaus, ignoring the question. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" She asked

"She needs Rebekah if you want her to be able to help me find the necklace" Gloria told Klaus. 

"There you two are" Rebekah said, walking inside Gloria's bar. "You left me. Rude, both of you. And who is this?" Her gaze was on Hope now. "A snack for the two of you?" 

"Shes a witch. Powerful one apparently. Klaus wants to see if she can find the necklace" Stefan filled her in as he walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink. 

Hope straightened herself as she looked at Rebekah. "I'm Hope" she introduced herself. 

“Yes well, you were being quite the pain dear sister.” Klaus retorted with a sarcastic smile on his lips, momentarily forgetting about Hope. It wasn’t until Rebekah questioned her existence that he remembered she was there. “Right. She somehow ended up in Stefan’s apartment. Apparently another witch quote, “blasted” her in there. If such a thing is even possible.” He said rolling his eyes as he clearly still didn’t fully believe her story. “Frankly if she cannot find the necklace either then I truly will wish she was a snack.” He snorted. “Come to think of it I am getting a bit peckish. What do you say we go find someone to drain once we are finished with this?” He asked looking at Stefan as his lips shaped into a smirk. 

"Mmm. I could use a snack" Stefan said with a grin as he downed his glass

"Come on. Let's get this over with" Rebekah whined impatiently, holding her hand out to Hope. "I want my bloody necklace" 

Hope looked up at her aunt Rebekah before taking her hand gently and closing her eyes, trying to sense something like she has been requested. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a girl that looked like Bonnie Bennett. Younger version. She listened and heard Stefan's name. The pieces fell together about what was exactly going on. She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer. 

"Do you have anything?" Stefan asked. "Or are you useless as well?" 

Hope kept her eyes closed for an extra moment. She let go of Rebekah, opening her eyes quickly. She placed a quick and whispered sleeping spell both on Gloria and Stefan before standing up as the two collapsed unwillingly.

Klaus had been watching intently as Hope tried to find the necklace he needed. When she opened her eyes, he was about to question her himself but Stefan beat him to it. He soon blinked in surprise however when Stefan suddenly collapsed. “What is this? What have you done to him?” He asked threateningly as he now glared at Hope. He didn’t do anything yet, but the wrong answer would very well end with her dead. 

"I put them under a sleeping spell. Neither of them are on your side. I heard some girls talking about Stefan. Yes I know who you both are. Which means, chances are, he knows exactly where the necklace is. And as for the witch, Gloria, if I can figure this all out in a matter of seconds, she should have been able to as well. Clearly she doesnt want you to have the necklace either" Hope explained, looking at her dad. "Look, if I was against you, wouldnt I have done it to you instead?" She reasoned 

Klaus was silent for a few minutes, simply letting that sink in. He wasn’t surprised about Gloria, seeing as he appeared to be an abomination to all witches. Even his own mother. And he never did trust her. But Stefan...that one did surprise him. And if he was honest, it even hurt him. He considered him his friend. Yet it turns out this whole time he had merely been humoring him. But of course he refused to let any of that pain show. 

“Alright. Fine. Then tell me where the necklace is. If you aren’t against me as you in fact say.” 

"Mystic Falls" Hope replied, looking at him. "Neither will wake up until I remove the spell" 

"Well, you're coming with us" Rebekah said. "Just in case you are lying." 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Klaus mumbled mainly to himself. Of course Stefan didn’t want him poking around in Mystic Falls. Not where his precious friends were. He didn’t think the young witch was lying, but he couldn’t afford to take any chances. “Alright. Mystic Falls it is. Come on then...what was your name again?” 

Hope sighed softly, wishing she could just be left out of it. She didnt know how much she could take. "My name is Hope" she said for the third time. 

Rebekah picked up Stefan easily. "What do we do with him, Nik? He lied to us, assuming the witch is telling the truth" 

“Right. Hope. Strange name.” Klaus mumbled thoughtfully before being snapped out of it by Rebekah. His gaze fell on Stefan’s collapsed form. Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment before it quickly disappeared. “We leave him. Clearly he was attempting to protect one of his less than worthy friends. I say we leave him with the knowledge that doing so, will only result in me possibly murdering them all.”   
He smirked at the thought. “Slowly and painfully.” 

Hope sighed softly as Rebekah dropped Stefan in a booth before stabbing him in the gut as payback. She tore her gaze away, hating how this was happening to him. That it was her fault because she couldnt just go along with things. "So does that mean you want me to wake him up?" the tribrid questioned, looking at him.

Klaus thought about it for a moment. His lips curled upwards as a thought came to mind. “Yes actually. I have the perfect plan for our traitor.” He said and took a seat at the booth across from Stefan. “Go on.” Hope sighed softly at that and woke up Stefan before turning away and grabbing her sketchbook. 

Stefan's eyes slowly opened, and he pushed himself up and groaned at the feeling of wood in his stomach. He pulled it out painfully and tossed it to the ground. "What happened? 

Klaus smirked as he looked at Stefan, hiding away any type of hurt emotions just like he was used to doing by now. “Oh I can tell you what happened. However you already know. You betrayed me. And whilst normally punishment for such a thing is death, I have something far, far worse.” 

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned, looking confused. 

"Drop the act. The person with the necklace was discussing you. And the necklace is in Mystic Falls. So chances are you know exactly who has it. Yet you didnt tell him" Hope said. 

Klaus’ smirk widened a little as he listened to Hope. He had to admit he could get used to having someone actually being on his side for once. This girl just met him and yet she was already defending him far more than his siblings ever did. “Which means you were protecting them the entire time and this whole, you are now on my side thing was nothing but a ruse.” He looked directly into Stefan’s eyes then. “See, typically I would have ripped your heart out by now. However, I think my arrangement is far better. I am going to go to Mystic Falls. You are going to stay here until I tell you you are allowed to return.” He said, speaking each word slowly as he compelled him. “Which, if we’re honest, will be once I rip the heart out of whoever has the necklace.” He grinned. 

Stefan felt the compulsion sinking in. His inability to move. To leave. "Klaus, dont do this" he said, looking at him, worry obvious in his eyes

Hope sighed softly and sat down, thinking of how much she had already changed things. For all she knew, she was already on the path to erasing her whole existence. To erasing the twins from being born. Her heart sank, and she swallowed hard. "What about making him come with us but having his humanity off and under your control completely? Once the humanity comes back, the guilt about whatever he does comes back hard" Hope suggested casually as she poured herself some water and took a sip

Klaus openly glared at Stefan, hating the plea that left his lips. He betrayed him and then he had the nerve to beg him not to act on his anger? “You pretended to be on my side and now you have the audacity to ask me to have mercy?” He questioned, clearly prepared to say more. Though of course then he heard Hope and instantly he smiled in satisfaction. He liked this girl, whoever she was. “What a wonderful idea, Hope. Not only will the outcome be the same, but now I get to personally witness his guilt. I have to say I love the way you think.” He smirked once more. “Very well. Change of plans. We are following Hope’s idea.” 

Hope felt guilty, but she knew it had to be done. It was what had happened last time. Things were going to have to happen right. Even if she hated it. Besides, Stefan did betray her father. But still.... he did die for the town. She finished her drink and watched.   
Stefan's heart sank at that, already dreading it and what would happen to Elena because of this. He just hoped Damon and Bonnie and Caroline would be able to protect her. 

Klaus smirked in satisfaction as he observed Stefan’s expression. “Come on then. I want to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.” After all, the faster he found the necklace, the faster he could figure out why his hybrids weren’t surviving. 

Stefan got up out of the booth, already dreading what was to come. He didnt say anything. There was no point. He couldnt pretend anymore. Klaus was about to learn the truth about Elena. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Rebekah put down her glass, fighting her instinct to hurt Stefan again. His betrayal hurt her because she still loved him. "Come on" she told Hope before leading her out of the bar. Hope followed Rebekah, holding her sketchbook close to her as they made their way to where their vehicle was. She looked over at the blonde before looking away. 

Klaus headed out, his mind only thinking of what everything would be like once he had his hybrids. He would truly be invincible. “I am curious to see who it was you were protecting.” He smirked as he glanced over at Stefan. “More than that, I suppose I’m curious what it will be like for you when I kill whoever it is. Or perhaps you should be the one to do it hm? Yes. That sounds like a better idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, the group had finally arrived in Mystic Falls. Hope had been sketching a couple of landscapes while they drove. It was pretty great, considering the fact she was in a car with regular pencils instead of artistic pencils. She wanted to talk her father. Or tell Dr. Saltzman. But Dr. Saltzman didnt even have much experience at this point. And telling her father wouldnt get her anywhere. 

  
Klaus parked the car in front of his mansion in Mystic Falls and stepped out of the car, opening the passenger door for Hope, as he had made Rebekah sit in the back to watch Stefan. “You are a quiet one aren’t you?” He questioned looking at Hope. “Here I thought we could have bonded over your lovely torture ideas.” He smirked. 

  
"I was busy sketching" Hope said, climbing out of the car, holding her sketchbook as she looked around and stepped away from the car. She wondered if her dad, as she knew him, would be proud of her trying not to change things. Not that she was doing a good job of that. "I prefer painting personally, but I sketch sometimes" she told him, holding the sketchbook. Her mind was turning as she thought about some parts of her life. The life she was forced to leave for the second time. 

  
Rebekah got out of the car and dragged Stefan out forcefully. She was frustrated. Both with Stefan's betrayal and Klaus putting her in the backseat while the witch got the front seat. 

  
Klaus looked at her curiously. What were the odds? He never truly met anyone else who was interested in art, which was why, for a moment, he was distracted from his vengeful thoughts and the plan to get the necklace. “As do I. Prefer painting I mean.” He said softly. “I mainly only sketch to plan out future paintings.” He wanted to say more, but as Rebekah spoke he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"So what's the plan, Nik? Did you plan to search for the necklace or should i?" Rebekah questioned, wanting both her necklace and to find out what was Stefan Salvatore's big secret.

“I will. And I will take Hope with me. Seeing as Mystic Falls has the very obnoxious Bonnie Bennett, it is only fair I have much more powerful witch with me as well.” He then looked at Stefan and stepped closer to him so he could compel him. 

Hope smiled a little at that before it disappeared, her mind going to the first time she had painted with him. The only time.... The first day she had met him.   
Stefan almost instinctively took a step back, but he knew it was no use. This was his punishment. And Klaus was faster and much more powerful. 

Klaus stepped closer to him. While on the outside he portrayed a smug expression, inside he truthfully just wanted Stefan to hurt after betraying him. As he look into his eyes, he spoke calmly. “Turn off your humanity. And do as I say, until I demand otherwise.” 

Elena wasn't there to help him fight it this time around. His pained eyes closed, and when he opened them again a moment later, his humanity was off. He felt free yet restrained at the same time. Restrained by his tie to what Klaus wanted and free from the guilt and the pain and the worry. 

Hope watched, feeling a bit guilty but knowing it had to be done. Everything had to happen as close as possible. Otherwise the whole future could change. And as much as the future sucked in some areas for her, she couldnt risk it getting worse. She needed to ensure she would be born. And so would the twins.   
She needed to get back to Landon. 

Klaus smirked as he watched Stefan let go of the little bit of humanity he had left when he compelled him. “Well then. Now that we have that sorted, come along Hope. Let’s find that necklace.” He settled and looked over at Rebekah. “Babysit Stefan will you? I have important matters to tend to and anyone else will simply get in the way.” 

Rebekah scowled at that and nodded, holding back remarks, before nearly dragging Stefan into the house. "Come on, Stefan" she said. Stefan chuckled softly and followed her inside. Not that he had much of a choice. She was strong. 

Hope watched them go before looking at Klaus. "Alright. Let's go then" 

Klaus watched the two in satisfaction before turning his attention back to Hope. “Right. What exactly happened when you performed the spell?” He asked curiously, wanting to get an idea on where to start looking. 

"I saw two teenage girls" Hope said, looking at Klaus. "They were both brunettes. One was black and the other had olive totoned skin. They were talking about Stefan and wondering what bad things he was doing while off with you under your influence"   
  
Klaus frowned at the description of the second teenager but didn’t think too much of it. He knew Elena Gilbert was dead and Katerina took off after he let her go. “Right. Well, let’s start with the local witch, Bonnie Bennett. With the right torture methods, anyone can be made agreeable.” He smirked.   
  
"I dont usually torture people in my spare time." Hope said casually. "I did torture my ex boyfriend once though" She looked at Klaus. "A truth spell is always handy too. I could do one on Stefan to have him tell us who exactly he knows that has the necklace."

It wasnt much of a difference than Klaus suddenly finding Elena at least. And she wanted him to know she was on his side. He was her father after all. She loved him. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"While I'm trying to figure out the spell that brought me to Stefan's apartment, I plan on helping you" she said, looking at him. "And I'm not necessarily asking for anything in return. Except maybe a place to stay while I try to figure out the spell. But there is something I am looking for. A magical object. If you dont want to help me find one, I get it. I'm not only agreeing to help you if I get it. But I would appreciate it. It's a prism that lets someone talk to their subconsious. If you've ever seen or heard of one" 

Klaus felt a frown forming the more he listened to her. Ever since he met her there had been something off about her. Something he couldn’t quite place. Right now she was essentially trying to tell him how to do things, and instead of ripping her heart out, some minuscule part of him actually wanted to listen. 

Granted he ignored that part, but the fact that it was there in the first place troubled him. “I have no objection to you staying in this house. I won’t be here for a while once I find the necklace anyway. As for your magical object, I may have heard whispers of something like that. However, I cannot say I’ve come across one. Still, I see no harm in assisting you with it in my spare time. You might just be the only witch in existence who’s presence I can actually tolerate.” He snorted. “In regards to the necklace...I never said you had to partake in torture. Though it is my preferred method of interrogation.” He smirked and looked towards the house. “Especially to those who have betrayed me. Thank you for suggesting I begin with Stefan.” 

She couldnt help the small smile that formed on her face as he mentioned that he could tolerate her. Considering he didnt know her or the fact he had a child, this was touching. She knew he hadn't been fond of witches before, only using them when he needed them.

"Thank you" Hope said once he finished speaking. She really just wanted it to feel less alone here. To talk to Landon, even if it is fake. "As for the topic of betrayal, it isnt something I take lightly. The ex boyfriend I mentioned? He lured me into a trap that caused the death of my mother" She wasnt holding a grudge against him anymore. She knew it wasnt his fault. He had been brainwashed by his Nazi vampire mother. But....at the time, the betrayal had affected her strongly. So much she had closed herself off even more.

Klaus’ expression softened for a split second before it quickly returned back to normal. Sympathy and pity weren’t emotions he normally experienced, certainly not to total strangers. “My condolences then.   
For your mother. I am glad you got your revenge against that man. It may not bring her back, but at least you have the satisfaction of looking back and knowing you gave him hell just as well.” He said simply. He was silent for a few seconds, and eventually spoke again. “The necklace I am searching for is to communicate with my mother. When I was young she placed a curse on me. And now that I’ve broken it, there are certain aspects of it that aren’t exactly as they should be.”

Hope listened to him and nodded. "Thank you for telling me" she said, appreciating the information even though she already figured that out. "I will do what I can to help you figure out why things arent as they should be" Hope said softly

Klaus gave her a nod, truly surprised a stranger was willing to pledge her loyalty to him so easily while his own siblings were not. “I suppose I should thank you as well. For your assistance. It isn’t easy for anyone to do that when it comes to me. Certainly not witches. I am what the entirety of the world calls an abomination. A hybrid. Both werewolf and vampire.”   
  
"You're not an abomination. You're different. You're unique. But that doesnt have to be a bad thing."   
Hope said, thinking of what her mother had told her once or twice in the past. 

Klaus blinked slowly, genuine surprise clouding his features for a moment until a small, but genuine smile formed on his lips. It disappeared just as quickly, but it had been there. “I suppose I’ve never quite heard that. Especially given the fact that the curse my mother placed on me was to keep my werewolf side dormant. Now that I’ve broken it, I want nothing more than to create more of my kind. In a way...it is my revenge towards her.” At least that was part of it. The other part being of course that he didn’t wish to be alone. But he chose not to say that.   
  
Hope nodded at his words. She knew how it felt to be the only one of her species. She knew it felt lonely at times. Like your existence was a mistake. A random chance. And it didnt help that the witches think neither her or her father should exist

More so her than her father. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you, having part of yourself locked up inside." And to think she nearly let it happen to herself. 

Klaus shifted his gaze away from her and nodded. “It feels like...” He sighed softly. “Like being chained up in the smallest of cages. The more you struggle, the harder they grip at you, all while the cell closes in tighter and tighter.” He explained quietly, never having been that open with anyone about it. “It’s impossible to understand unless you have been through it, but that is the best way I can explain it. Just imagine how you would feel if your magic was suddenly taken from you. Knowing you are a witch, yet not being able to perform a single spell.” 

Hope nodded a little at that, frowning at the mere thought of her father going through it. "And you've suffered with that for a thousand years?" She said quietly.   
  
Klaus nodded in confirmation and slowly looked back at her. “Yes. Just a little over a thousand years. I finally broke it recently. However, when I attempted to turn werewolves into hybrids, they only died.   
Seeing as my mother created the curse, I figure she must have the answers as to why it is failing.”   
  
"Well, we should go find the necklace then" Hope said, looking at him, knowing they had gotten distracted from the goal by their personal talk  
  
Klaus nodded, slowly coming back to reality. “Right. I suppose you performing that truth spell on Stefan would get us the answer quicker. I can always torture him later.”

Hope nodded and went inside the house. She went over to Stefan and casted the truth. "Did you give Rebekah's necklace to anyone?"

Stefan looked at Hope. "Yes" he said.

"Who did you give it to?" Hope questioned.

"Elena Gilbert" The vampire answered.

Klaus followed Hope into the house and watched as she performed the spell. When he heard the answer Stefan gave he blinked in surprise. “Elena Gilbert is alive?” He smirked. “Ah. Suddenly it all makes sense.   
Why you wanted to keep me away from finding the necklace.” He chuckled in disbelief. “No matter.   
Now I get to kill her twice. Luckily for me, you no longer care.”

"Wait" Hope said, looking over at Klaus. "We should find the necklace and communicate with your mother first. That should remain our priority" Especially since Elena surviving was crucial.

Klaus frowned when he heard Hope speak. Instantly his paranoid self wanted to get the best of him, but he did his best to push that feeling away. So far Hope had proven she was on his side. And he did need to get the necklace. “Fine. Though after that, I’m having Stefan rip out her heart himself.” He muttered before heading out of the house. 

Hope glanced over at Stefan before following Klaus out of the house. "Alright. So if Elena has the necklace, where would she be?" 

“We can check her house first.” Klaus suggested knowing even if he didn’t find her there, he could always get her there by using her family. They were her weakness. Something he learned when he first met her. 

Hope nodded at his words. "Alright then. Let's go" she said, looking over at him. "Lead the way"

Klaus nodded and held out his hand to her. “We will get there faster using vampire speed.” At this point all he wanted was to get the necklace. He could leave torturing both Elena and Stefan for later.

"Alright." She said softly. Hope nodded and took his hand without hesitation, something that was unusual for Klaus. She clearly trusted him.

Klaus blinked when Hope suddenly took his hand. He stared at her, both confused and shocked for a second, not really knowing what to say. Eventually he decided his questions would have to wait. Right now finding the necklace was more important. Which was why he held her hand firmly and sped over to Elena Gilbert’s house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hope looked at the house as they arrived and stepped towards it. She had never gotten to see this house since it burnt down before she was born. 

  
Klaus slowly let go of Hope’s hand when he reached the house. He stepped closer to the door and knocked. “You might have to go in and force her to give up the necklace. Seeing as though I am not invited in.” 

  
Hope nodded and waited patiently. 

  
Elena scrubbed her hair as she heard the knock. She headed downstairs, frowning curiously. She opened the front door and gasped, stumbling back a little in fear. "Klaus" she said, not even registering the other person there.

Klaus smirked as he came face to face with Elena. “Elena.” He greeted smugly. “Whilst I’d love to hear all about how you survived the ritual, I’m afraid I have more urgent matters at the moment."

Elena took off further into the house. Hope sighed and followed her, raising up her fisted hand until it was near her head.. "Corporis impetus!" She casted, causing Elena to freeze in her spot. Hope walked over until she was in front of her.

"Stefan Salvatore gave you a necklace. Where is it?"

"I dont have it" 

"Then who does?" Hope asked. Elena didnt answer the question. Hope then casted the truth spell. "Who has the necklace Stefan gave you?"

"Bonnie Bennett" Elena said against her will   
Klaus smirked as he came face to face with Elena. “Elena.” He greeted smugly. “Whilst I’d love to hear all about how you survived the ritual, I’m afraid I have more urgent matters at the moment

” He casually leaned against the doorframe, watching Hope do as he asked with a slightly proud expression in his eyes. She was definitely a useful one to have around. “Ah. The witch was going to be my second guess. 

Tell me, where can we find Bonnie?”

"I dont know" Elena said.

"Where is the last place you knew she was?" Hope questioned. 

  
Elena struggled against an answer but ended up saying. "She was in town square." 

  
Hope removed the spell, and suddenly Elena could move again. She moved to rush upstairs but hit a barrier spell. 

  
Klaus grinned in satisfaction when he heard Elena’s answer. “Excellent. Though of course I should bring you with me as...say, insurance. On the chance she does not want to give me the necklace.” He said thoughtfully as his lips shaped into a smirk. “Hope. Bring her along would you?” 

  
Hope nodded and took Elena's arm before undoing the spell. She led her out of the house

  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him? What has he promised you?" Elena questioned. 

  
"That is none of your business" Hope said, leading her out of the safety of her home. 

  
Klaus chuckled softly hearing Hope’s response. He found himself liking her a lot more than he thought it possible seeing as he never liked anyone. “You know sometimes people simply choose to help me for no ulterior motive. As much as that is hard for you to believe.” He smirked as he began walking towards the town square. 

  
Elena scoffed at that and shook her head a little. "Where's Stefan?" She questioned, looking ahead as she walked with Hope, not having much of a choice.

  
“In town. Not caring about you no doubt.” Klaus said smugly. “I must admit it was quite satisfying to watch him give up every sliver of humanity he had left.” 

  
"You're lying. Stefan wouldnt do that" Elena said, swallowing hard as she looked ahead. 

  
"He's not lying. I saw him do it" Hope commented, not mentioning her father's use of persuasion or the fact it had been her idea. 

  
Klaus smirked, enjoying the way Hope seemed to be not only on his side, but also endlessly approving his methods of dealing with Elena. He guessed this was what it was like to be around someone who was similar to him. He never really experienced it before. “Oh but he did. And you will actually see it with your own eyes soon enough. After I get my necklace of course.” 

  
Elena swallowed at that and fell silent, her heart sinking. She wanted to see Damon. To warn him. But she couldnt. She was stuck with Klaus and this girl. This witch.

Klaus reached the town square and smirked as he spotted Bonnie Bennett. He didn’t hesitate before walking up to her and speeding her into the nearest alleyway. “Now then. You have something that belongs to me. I’d like it back.” He said calmly as he held her tightly by her neck. 

  
Bonnie gasped and struggled against his grip. She knew any spell she had wouldn’t work against him. He was too strong now that his curse was broken and even before then. 

  
“Where is the necklace that Elena gave you?” Klaus asked as he let her go so she could speak. 

  
“I-I don’t have it here.” 

  
“Yes I see that. Where is it? I’m not asking again.” 

  
Hope watched where he went even though she couldnt see much, and she headed into that direction, still holding onto Elena. She reached the alley. "You're Bonnie Bennett, I assume" Hope said casually as she looked at Bonnie. "I would get him the necklace if I were you" 

  
Bonnie looked towards the unfamiliar voice and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Elena with the stranger. Hesitantly she looked back at Klaus, not really knowing what to do for a second. Eventually she spoke. “It’s at my house. I can get it for you.” 

  
Klaus smirked. “Excellent. That wasn’t so difficult now was it?” 

  
Hope looked over at Elena beside her for a moment, hating that she needed to hold her like this. But it was crucial to Elena surviving in the end. She looked at Klaus. "I'm guessing you want me to go with her?" She asked

  
Klaus thought about it for a moment before nodding in confirmation. “Yes. I’ll take care of Elena.” He said smugly. “Perhaps I’ll take her to see Stefan. Meet me back at the house when you get the necklace. 

  
"I will" Hope said, hoping her father wouldn't be rash and make Elena and Stefan suffer now. She needed to confirm that Elena needed to survive."Lead the way" she told Bonnie after letting go of Elena. 

  
Bonnie met Elena’s eyes for a second, clearly worried about her but also knowing there wasn’t much she could do except do what Klaus wanted. She slowly turned away then and began heading towards her house. 

  
Klaus smirked. “Now then. Come along. I’m certain you’d like to see Stefan no?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's face hardened in frustration as she tried to force down her fear. "Why do you want the necklace so badly?" she questioned

"That isn't any of your business." Klaus said calmly as he grabbed her arm and began walking back to his mansion, though he wasn't really in any rush. Strangely he was sure Hope would return with the necklace.

"You dont have to hold onto me you know. I'm not stupid enough to try to run from you" Elena said, her face hard as he led her towards the mansion.

"Oh I know. However you have to admit you are far more uncomfortable if I do hold on to you." Klaus said smugly.

Elena sighed in irritation. "So that's your plan? Make me uncomfortable and then kill me?" She questioned, looking over at him.

She had been willing to die in the sacrifice. It wasnt her fault everyone else did everything they could to stop it. She tried to prevent that. Now all she could do was remember watching Jenna die right in front of her. She sighed softly, wishing she knew where Damon was. Wishing she could warn him. But she also didnt want him to get killed for her.

"Of course not. That is simply a bonus. My plan involves something far more...deadly and horrific if you will." Klaus grinned. "However I'd like my necklace first before I engage in any fun. Once I resolve everything I need to resolve, then I can focus on punishing both you and Stefan."

Elena swallowed at that aand scowled at his words, looking ahead. "What do you want with Stefan?"

"Oh I merely wish to punish him for his betrayal. See we used to be very good friends, decades back in what you all call the Roaring 20s. Now he lied to me to protect you. And what better punishment than causing him to kill the girl he loves and feel the guilt for the rest of his miserable life" Klaus said with a devilish smirk. "That along with the fact he will do anything I ask of him. Which will come quite handy and is something I should have done months ago"

"You don't need Stefan to be your slave"

"No, I shouldn't need him to be my Slave. He agreed to come with me and help me. I had believed he was doing so, but this whole time he concealed something very important from me. Your life, which should have ended several months ago" 

"What does it matter if I'm alive? Your werewolf curse is broken, isn't it?" Elena questioned.

Klaus stopped and tightened his grip on Elena, holding her close to him. "It matters because it's not how this is supposed to be. The details of why aren't any of your concern. You won't be alive long enough to see what my plans are"

Klaus rescued his mansion and headed inside, dragging Elena with him. "Oh Stefan. Look who I've brought." He called out as his lips shaped into a smirk.

"Stefan..." Elena breathed out.

Stefan set down his glass after he downed it. He was beside Rebekah on the couch, who was looking a bit irritated about this babysitting job. "Hello Elena," he said carelessly as he looked over at her, emotion absent from his voice or face. More mocking than anything. Mocking the man he used to be

"Well this is fun." Klaus chuckled and walked over to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "It will be even more fun later once I have the necklace."

Rebekah walked over to Elena. "So you're the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier"

Klaus took a small sip of his drink and sat down on the couch. "They do tend to get less attractive the more they duplicate." He mumbled absentmindedly.

Elena grimaced at Rebekah's closeness and took a seat away from Klaus or Stefan or Rebekah. She held back a retort and kept herself silent. She watched Stefan, hating the sight of him lacking the emotions that she loved most about him. He didn't care. And if Klaus wanted him to, he would kill her without hesitation. That thought saddened her more than it scared her. It reminded her of how gone Stefan was.

There had to be a way to get his humanity on, but she had to get out of this situation yet. She only hoped Damon noticed that she was missing. Also that he would be careful. If she lost him too.. she didn't think she could bare that pain. Because even though she wasn't willing to admit she cared about him, she knew he meant a lot to her.

\--‐-----------------

Hope followed after Bonnie, silent, though she was sure there would be questions on why she would be helping Klaus.

  
Bonnie walked silently for the first few minutes. Once she was sure she was far enough away from Klaus, she stopped and looked at Hope. "You know you don't have to this right? If he threatened you or your family in some way...I can help you. But you have to let me."

"He's not threatening me. I have my reasons for wanting to help him, none of which I can tell you" Hope said.

She honestly wouldnt be surprised if the witch went into a speech about balance of nature and all of that. Which really bothered her. Not because she agreed but because she didnt. It was just annoying and painful to hear her father was an abomination. A monster. He's not.

Bonnie frowned at her words. "What reasons could you possibly have for helping someone like that? Whatever he promised you, I can guarantee it's not worth it."

Hope scowled at her words. "He didnt have to promise me anything. I'm helping him because I want to. Now come on. I need you to give me that necklace. And I'd really rather not have to fight you for it." 

Bonnie's frown deepened. She resumed her walk to her house but she still spoke once more. "Well than I don't understand. I don't understand what motivation you could possibly have to want to help a monster like him. Not unless you're a monster yourself. But the thing is, I don't think you are. You seem kind and honest. Two things he definitely isn't. So then why?"

"Don't call him that" Hope said as they walked. "Don't call him a monster. You barely know him. So, what, he breaks a curse that has been on him for a thousand years. And you think that automatically means you can call him a monster? It wasnt his fault he had a curse on him. Nor was it his fault that killing was crucial to breaking the curse" Hope said. At this point, Bonnie hadn't known Hope's father for long. She didnt know about his history.

Bonnie was a little surprised that Hope suddenly jumped to his defense like that when even his own brother tried to kill him. "I never said it was his fault. But he didn't even try to find another way. And more than that, he enjoyed it. He toyed with each one of us with a wicked smile on his face. He's not a monster because he chose to broke the curse. It's how he did it. Even his own brother tried to kill him. The only reason he didn't was because Klaus promised him the rest of the family."

Hope sighed softly and continued walking, clearly not agreeing with Bonnie. "It still doesnt make him a monster." She said firmly. "But I dont care what you think. All I care about right now is getting that necklace back to him. You dont know anything about me or why I am choosing to help him. And you dont need to know"

Bonnie didnt know how much she had been forced to endure in the past four years. How much it hurt to see him again. How much she missed the love of her life. She sighed softly, thinking.

"I'm just saying." Bonnie said as she reached her house and walked up the steps. "His own brother conspired to end his life, that doesn't exactly make him sound like a hero. But you're right. I don't know anything about him. And yet he killed my best friend and her aunt. I don't know about you but when someone hurts the people I care about, I don't suddenly sympathize with them."

"Your best friend was part of the curse. There was no way around it. Besides, she's fine now. And my guess is her aunt was retaliation for one of you screwing up his original plan. As for his brother, you never should have counted on him helping stop him. That family may fight, but in the end, they are loyal." Hope said, following her up the stairs.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "Yeah. Well where were you a few months ago when he was around insisting he wanted to kill Klaus?" She muttered and unlocked her door. "It's obvious you're never going to share my point of view when it comes to Klaus, mainly because you weren't here to witness all he did. But if you want some advice? Just be careful around him okay?"

"I wasnt here" Hope said vaguely as she went up to the door. "I dont plan on being here long if I get my way. But if I don't, you'll probably be seeing more of me" She sighed softly as her heart longed for her to reunite with Landon. For a brief moment, it was obvious she was sad. Her blue eyes lowered slightly before looking back at the door, waiting for the witch to go in. "And believe me, I'll be careful in this town in general. I'd rather not get killed before I can get home"

Bonnie looked at her curiously, her expression softening slightly before she reached to open the door. "Can I ask then?" She asked softly as she entered her house and held the door open for her. "What exactly are you planning to accomplish? I mean whatever it is I'm sure my friends and I can help you far better than Klaus can. And without any personal interest."

"He's not helping me with this. He's just letting me stay at his place while I figure out what I need to" Hope said simply and walked inside the house, glancing around. "All you need to know is I was hit by a spell, and I'm trying to find out more about it. The details dont matter because I'm not asking for your help. I can handle this on my own" Besides, it was better not to get people involved.

"Right. Well, as vague as that is, I'm still offering my help to you. But if you don't want it then I can't really do much about that." Bonnie said simply and walked further into her living room. "I just hope you're able to figure out everything you need to before Klaus forces you to do something even worse than dragging my friend along the town square like a dog." She mumbled as she reached into a small wooden box, pulling out the necklace. "Here."

"He's not forcing me to do anything." Hope said, reaching over and taking the necklace. She ran her thumb over the front of the talisman. "Thank you. I doubt you know where this is. Since you've been practicing for, what, a year? Two? But you dont happen to know where I can find a prism that let's you talk to your subconscious, do you?" She really just wanted to see Landon. Even if it was fake. "Forget it, you probably havent" Hope said, putting away the necklace safely and looking at her before heading back towards the front door.

"Wait." Bonnie called out despite her better judgment. This girl may be a witch. But she was exactly the type of witch she needed to avoid. The ones who didn't respect nature or it's balance. Not to mention the ones who helped anyone just to get something they wanted. "I haven't heard of it before. But maybe my grams had. There's still a lot of her stuff I haven't gone through ever since she passed away." Her eyes saddened a little at the memory. "Maybe there's something there."

Hope stopped and turned back to Bonnie for a moment. "I'll be back." She said and went forward. She started down the steps and turned to look back at Bonnie. "Your friend is going to live. Dont repeat that to anyone. But she's going to be fine. I'll do what I can to ensure it" She continued heading down the steps

Bonnie blinked slowly at her words, wondering how she could possibly know that or why she even cared. "How do you know that?" She finally asked as she followed after her. There was no way she was going to leave her best friend in the hands of Klaus. "I mean no offense since you seem to be permanently on Klaus' side, but he will kill her. I'll do everything in my power to stop him but...now that he broke the curse...that isn't much."

"It's not important how I know. I was trying to provide you some sort of relief, but it clearly has no impact. As long as you don't breathe a word of me acknowledging what I said, everything will turn out relatively fine. If you do, you might as well get her killed." Hope continued to walk, pulling out the necklace and holding it, She could feel the talisman's power. "I don't plan on being here long. So hopefully you all will be without my involvement very soon" she said, wanting to get back to Landon.

Bonnie frowned slightly as she listened to her. She could tell there was something going on. Something far beyond her willingly choosing to help Klaus despite the type of person he so clearly was. "I won't say anything. I don't want anything to happen to her. But...you need to answer some things. Like for instance, who are you? And how do you know so much about what will or won't happen to Elena?"

"My name is Hope. And, like I said, that's not important. It doesnt matter how I know things" Hope said. "What does matter is getting this back to him"

She looked down at it a little and sighed softly, thinking of the talisman she had given Josie. Josie..... hopefully everyone would survive without her there to help. Or how did time travel even work? She would ask Landon or MG, but they arent even born yet. She glanced over at the witch beside her, thinking a bit. She wished she had more knowledge of what needs to happen

"No it isn't. Maybe that's all that matters to you. But you can't just say something like what you just said and expect me to be all nonchalant." Bonnie said giving her a pointed look. "So just tell me. Even if you supposedly can't tell me everything, there has to be something you can say. You're worried about something. I can tell. I'd like to help. But I can't if you're not honest with me."

"I'm worried I wont be able to get back to the love of my life" Hope said. "But trust me, you can't help with that. So no need for you to worry about my life problems. I'm used to handling things by myself. This is no different. And I said that to try to provide you some comfort. I learned from my mistake" she scowled a little as she walked. "But you can call it a witch's intuition if you wish. Just stay quiet"

Bonnie's expression turned sympathetic at her words. It was obvious the girl wasn't used to anyone looking out for her. And now she seemed to be separated from the one person she seemed to have let in. "You shouldn't have to handle things yourself." She whispered as she walked with her. "And I told you, I can help. You just have to trust me." She said but didn't say anything else when they reached the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope approached the mansion and walked inside, showing Klaus the necklace. "I got it." She said, looking at him.

Klaus grinned standing up from the couch and setting his now empty glass down. "I had no doubt you would." He smirked as he observed the necklace in her hand. "Come. I will need your help for what I want to do with it." He said giving her a look.

"I'll do what you need me to do" Hope nodded slightly and went over towards him, ready to follow him if he wanted her to contact Esther somewhere else.

Klaus gave her a small nod and led her further into the house, eventually choosing to step inside his art room. He left the door open for her and began to cover up most of his paintings, not only did he not feel like looking at them but he also didn't have any interest in having Hope see them either.

Hope followed Klaus into the art room and looked around a little before looking at Klaus. She then started doing what he needed her to do. She nearly grimaced at the words the witches told her about being an abomination. But she kept her face neutral and focused on Esther Mikaelson. She then opened her eyes again and set the necklace down on an art table.

Klaus was observing Hope carefully, his mind reeling with thoughts about what it would be like once he got an answer from his mother. He would finally be able to create hybrids. To make others like him.   
Perhaps then, he wouldn’t feel so alone or out of place. Perhaps then, he would truly belong.

"She said you need to kill the doppelganger to create more hybrids", she said, she said, hoping Klaus would figure out it meant the opposite. He must have last time.

Klaus frowned “Well clearly that’s not it. I did kill the doppelgänger. I did the ritual perfectly.” Otherwise the curse wouldn’t have broken anyway. “Tell me. How exactly did she tell you? Was it easy? Did you simply ask and she answered?”

"It seemed too easy. I asked, and she answered. She said you couldnt make hybrids if Elena was alive. But... now that I'm thinking about it, why would she want to help you create more hybrids? She put the curse on you in the first place. Wouldnt it be a cruel, dramatic irony if needing to kill her in the ritual was exactly what prevented you from creating hybrids?" She paused, frowning thoughtfully. "I mean, most   
witches think of you as an abomination. I dont. But like you said, I've been the only one so far. And most witches are all about the balance of nature. If they thought you were an abomination, why would she want to help you create more?"

“Exactly.” He mumbled, agreeing with her. “She would never give up that information. Part of me hoped she would, but I certainly didn’t think it would happen in the first five seconds you asked. I was truthfully preparing myself for some type of blackmail. However if she told you, then I know she was lying. Besides. I doubt the doppelgänger’s death would affect my hybrids. The problem doesn’t come initially. They do turn. The problem comes with the...” He trailed off as he suddenly got an idea.

“The transition. The second I feed them human blood they begin to die. What if...” His eyes widened slightly. “I had to kill the doppelgänger to break the curse. It was the way she made it be. Because she knew that once I killed her, there would never be another hybrid to walk the earth. Or abomination as she’d call it. What she didn’t count on, was Elena Gilbert having the entire town of Mystic Falls trying to save her life.”

"So you think you need her blood to complete the transition of your hybrids?" Hope guessed even though she knew the answer. Stefan's journals hadn't been detailed about everything that had happened. But she knew that much. "I mean, I guess it would make sense" she said with a nod. "That way she ensures you would never create another hybrid. That you would be the only one of your kind forever."

Klaus scoffed softly at his current thoughts. “Yes. Well. That does sound exactly like her.” He lowered his gaze to the floor. “It’s funny. All this time I spent it trying to break her curse so that I may be my true self. Yet now I realize, that was not the real curse. Or at least not all of it. Her curse was dooming me to suffer from one of the cruelest fates. The ultimate curse. To finally be a hybrid, and yet be forced to walk the earth alone for the rest of eternity. With no one to understand or...” He exhaled softly and shook his head. “Forget it. It matters not. Now I know what I have to do and soon enough I will have an army by my side.”

Hope looked over at him, her gaze a bit soft. She knew how it felt to be the only one of your kind. To feel completely alone, like no one could understand what it felt like. She sighed softly and loooked away, nodding a little. "Well, fortunately, her plans did not go as she wished. So now you can make the hybrids you want. Assuming our theory is correct. Arent there werewolves in this town you can test it on? What was their name? The Lockwoods?"

Klaus nodded though his thoughts were still on his mother. He briefly wondered if she truly hated him that much, that all she wanted was to make him suffer. Did she not know how miserable he was? “Right.   
The Lockwoods.” He said absentmindedly before slowly coming back to reality. “How did you know that?” He frowned. “About the Lockwoods?”

"I do my research on towns with supernatural activity. And that sure includes this town" Hope replied, chuckling softly as she thought about the history of this town. "Its better to know a good bit more than necessary than to know too little. I personally haven't met any Lockwoods or anything. But I do know about them." She was slightly worried she had overstepped. That she showed she knew too much. But she hoped he would believe what she said. It wasnt the first time she had lied or withheld the truth.

Besides, it was true. In a way at least. "Its easier to find details about a small town's supernatural species than about, say, the vampires in New York or New Orleans. Or California"

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he listened to her. He didn’t know her well enough to be able to tell if she was lying or not. But he also didn’t dismiss the possibility. Everyone was guilty to him until proven innocent.

“Well. I suppose I do not disagree. However I am simply surprised. Their werewolf curse isn’t something many are aware about unless you go back a few generations. You seem so young I didn’t take you for a history fanatic.”

It was clear he was suspicious, but not to the point where he grew too paranoid. Simply to the point when he would be researching more about her as soon as he got the chance.

"Well, you haven't known me long enough. I've done plenty of research throughout the years" Hope said, looking at him. "I enjoy reading as well as painting. And training." She looked at him, clearly honest about her words this time. She also looked a little pained. "And my family thought it was important for me to know supernatural history. But my hobbies aren't exactly what is important right now" she reminded him.

Klaus observed her curiously, noticing the slight pain in her eyes. Eyes that looked very similar to his own now that he thought about it. “Hm. It appears we have some things in common.” He said quietly. It was strange. He never identified so well with another person before.

Especially not one who was so dedicated to helping him. “But you’re right. Testing out our theory with the werewolves is what is important right now. I’ll gather up some blood from the doppelgänger.”

Hope nodded at his words and inhaled sharply before heading out of the art room, trying to keep her emotions in check. She's done it before. She had to watch Landon be with Josie. Watch Josie being jealous of her and acting hostile. Dr. Saltzman looking at her as though she was a stranger. She could handle this. No matter how much it hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

. 

Elena watched them cautiously before looking back at Bonnie. Her previously scared and cold look softening at the sight of her friend. "Bonnie..." she sighed softly, wishing her friend wasnt dragged into this.

"Hey, Bonnie. Long time, no see" Stefan greeted with a mocking grin before it faded as he downed his glass, feeling a bit hungry but knowing Klaus probably wanted him to stay put.

Bonnie sighed softly, feeling relieved Elena still appeared to be okay and not harmed. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked softly before shifting her gaze to Stefan for a moment. It was clear there was something wrong with him. He didn't have the same kind and caring tone he always had. 

"I'm fine. Stefan's humanity is off" Elena said, swallowing a little as she looked over at her ex. 

Bonnie’s eyes widened slightly at the information, though she didn’t have much time to process it as soon Rebekah addressed her.

"So you're the witch that tried to kill my brother" Rebekah said, looking at Bonnie.

“I did.” She confirmed making sure to keep any fear out of her voice. “Courtesy of your other brother, Elijah.” 

Rebekah rolled her eyes a little at that. "And then Niklaus locked my brother back in one of his boxes he keeps around for us." She said and poured herself a drink. "It was rather rude of you to go and give my necklace over to another girl, Stefan. Even if you didnt remember our history together" 

"Are you expecting some apology? Some chocolates in a heart shaped box? Maybe some flowers? I dont care about you. Or your precious, fragile heart. Frankly, I dont care about either of you." Stefan said.   
"I'm only here because of Klaus." 

"You're an ass" Rebekah said sourly. "You were so much more fun in the 20s" 

Bonnie blinked in surprise as she listened to Rebekah and Stefan’s conversation. “Wait. You two knew each other?” 

"Throughout the 20s, yes. In Chicago" Rebekah said. "He quite enjoyed playing with his victims then, and he got along with my brother. So much so my brother didnt kill him for being with me"

Bonnie frowned, immediately disliking every word that came out of her mouth. “Well, humanity or not, it seems he came back to his senses considering how dismissive he is of you now.” 

"You don't know anything about me" Rebekah said, scowling a little at the witch's words. If it were up to her, she would have already ripped the girl's throat out

“You’re right I don’t. But you’re not exactly making it easy for me to believe you’re a good person.” Bonnie said with a slight frown. 

"I never said I was. Though neither is Stefan, based on your moral scale. Stefan was the life of the party in the 20s. He had a list of victims. Everyone he killed all written on a wall. He even taught Niklaus tricks, such as choosing a victim and making a husband drink his wife's blood" Rebekah said, causing Stefan chuckle at the memory. 

"I ought to try that sometime if your brother decides to let me loose instead of ordering me around. I would be much better company" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Mmm. I'm sure you would be" Rebekah said, taking a seat beside Stefan, despite her previous frustrations with him. 

Klaus’ gaze remained on Hope for a few more seconds before finally following her out of the room. He headed into the basement first to get what he needed and then made his way into the living room. 

He approached Elena and looked at her with a smirk. “Now then. Stay still.” He ordered as her began looking for a vein in her arm.

Elena tensed up as Klaus approached. "What are you doing?" She questioned nervously. She knew there was no point fighting it. She could tell, but she was confused on why he needed her blood. And she knew it was useless to fight

Rebekah frowned slightly at what Klaus was doing, looking curious and confused. "Does this mean we can't kill her?" She asked, still a bit irritated Stefan had given her necklace away

Klaus ignored Elena’s question as he carefully inserted the needle in her arm and made sure her blood was actually coming out. “Not just yet. There’s something I need to be certain of.” He said briefly glancing at Rebekah before turning his attention back to Elena. 

After Damon searched throughout the town he finally noticed there was a car near the mansion Klaus had been staying in just a few months ago. He frowned and sped up to it, not hesitating as he went inside. His eyes widened when he saw Elena and then Stefan appearing completely casual. What was wrong with him? 

“Damon.” Klaus smirked but didn’t take his gaze off Elena. “Take care of him for me will you Hope?” 

Hope did a hand motion, and suddenly Damon was flying back against the wall as she walked closer to him. She didn't really want to fight the man that donated the Salvatore house to be the school. So she was slightly hesitant. 

"Damon, I was wondering when you would show up. After all, we all know how hopelessly you rush to Elena's rescue" Stefan said, standing up and going to pour himself a glass. 

Damon groaned softly as his back collided with the wall. He forced himself to ignore Stefan’s comment for now, since it was now obvious to him that his humanity was off or he was compelled. Either way he couldn’t deal with him right now. His priority was Elena. Grabbing the first sharp object he could get his hands on, he didn’t hesitate before shoving it deep into Hope’s stomach.

Klaus quickly looked away from Elena when he heard the sound and his eyes widened in both shock and concern. He normally wouldn’t have cared if some random witch died, but she was different. She was the only person who didn’t see him as an abomination. “Rebekah help her. Now.” He called out knowing

Hope gritted her teeth in pain as she felt the sharp object go into her stomach. She placed a sleeping spell on Damon and slowly pulled out the sharp object, tossing it to the side. She could feel her body starting to heal itself since the wound wasn't fatal enough to kill her before she could heal. 

Rebekah scowled but went to help her. She bit into her wrist to help her but stopped before she did anything. "Nik, she is healing"

Klaus felt relieved as Damon suddenly collapsed on the floor thanks to Hope’s spell, as that was one less thing he had to deal with. When he heard Rebekah however he finally tore his attention away from Elena completely and quickly walked over to Hope. 

“Wait what? That’s impossible.” He frowned observing the wound that was sure enough, healing. “How did you do that?” He whispered meeting Hope’s eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

"It doesn't matter." Hope said, looking at Klaus, despite the fact that her wound healed faster than it would for any vampire or werewolf. It was better that he didn't know. Her wound was now already fully healed, and her heartbeat was easily strong again. "I'll, uh, go clean up the blood" Her blood didn't even smell fully human. 

Klaus blinked slowly as he watched her go. For a second he actually debated getting back to his task but as he caught the scent of her blood he knew he couldn’t do that. Clearly there was something going on here. Something he needed to figure out. “Watch Elena.” He mumbled absentmindedly to Rebekah before quickly following after Hope. “It does matter.” He said speeding in front of her, stopping her in her place. “What are you? Clearly not a witch.”

She couldn’t be. No witch could heal that fast. She hadn’t even performed a spell anyway. 

"It has no impact on what you are doing so it doesn't matter." Hope said, looking at him. "I just want to help you and figure out the spell that put me in Stefan's room in Chicago and reverse engineer it so I can fix my situation. That's all. If I tell you what I am...."

Hope shook her head and sighed softly. Everything would change. She might not even be born. Or the twins wouldn't be. The school might not be created.   
She might never get to meet the boy she loves so much. There was too much at stake. And she was stupid enough to stay. She sighed sadly. 

Klaus frowned as he listened to her, slowly becoming more confused the more she spoke. He didn’t like not knowing things, and it seemed this girl was determined to keep the truth from him. “It matters to me.” He finally said. “Look. I am pleased you are actually helping me. Not many would. In fact, close to no one would. But there’s something you are obviously hiding. I’m not asking for your life story. I am simply asking you a question. One that shouldn’t be different to answer unless what you are hiding does in fact affect me.” 

He had no idea how much it affected him, Hope thought a little. She was silent as she considered her options. She could show him she was a werewolf. Hope that was enough to keep him from finding out she was a tribrid. His daughter. If she didn't, she might mess things up further. Distract him from what he needed to do. He might do his best to figure it out and somehow come up with the right solution. If she chose a partial truth..... perhaps the consequences wouldn't be so bad. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, her eyes a werewolf gold with amber highlights. 

Klaus inhaled sharply when he saw her eyes. “You’re...you’re a hybrid.” He whispered staring at her in disbelief. “How...”

He shook his head. It seemed impossible. Though he supposed it also seemed impossible to other people when one spoke of a werewolf and vampire hybrid. Suddenly a lot made sense however. Why she wanted to help him. How could she not when she too understood the pain of being cast aside for being different? 

Tribrid, Hope corrected silently but didn't dare say aloud. It was already dangerous enough showing him she was a, as Landon and Kaleb had put it, a were-witch. If he knew the full truth, everything could be different. She nodded a little. "I am" she said softly. "I triggered the werewolf gene a few years ago, and I've been practicing magic my whole life" 

Klaus smiled a little, feeling an inexplicable sense of delight. He never came close to meeting anyone that truly under stood him. Hope seemed to, but he never knew why until now. She was like him. 

“I suppose everything makes sense now.” He mumbled. “I was confused on why you were interested in helping me. Especially as a witch. But now that I know what you truly are, I understand. We are alike you and I. Different from the rest of the world.” 

Hope nodded a little at his words. Her reasons for helping him were more personal and complicated than what he thought. "Yes we are. I know how it feels to be the only one of your kind." Difference is, she couldn't exactly make someone a tribrid. Even if she wanted to. She could make hybrids. Or heretics, she supposed, but not tribrids. "To not feel like you truly belong. Not with the vampires. Not with the werewolves. Not with the witches." She looked down slightly before looking back at him. 

Klaus gave her a small nod, knowing all too well what she was talking about. “I know the feeling.” He said softly, looking at her once more. It was the way he felt his entire life. “Try not even belonging in your own family.” He mumbled not even knowing why the words came out of his mouth. It wasn’t anything he ever said out loud, but it appeared Hope inspired trust in him. Something that was quite strange, but not necessarily a bad thing. “I currently have four siblings. However, as you may have guessed, they are only my half siblings. Ever since I discovered that, nothing has ever been the same. They all act like it is, but that is all it is. An act. To not anger or offend me. Now that I’ve broken my curse, the truth is even clearer. At least before, I could...pretend. For a second. Now, each time I turn into a werewolf, it is a constant reminder that I am different from them.” 

"For a long time, I felt like I was a cosmic mistake" Hope said after a moment, despite her mind screaming at her to shut up. "Someone who should have never been born. And the more things messed up because of me, the firmer the belief became, despite my family's assurances otherwise. But... recently that's changed. I no longer believe I'm a mistake. We both exist for a reason" Her reason just seemed to be to tear her family apart and then kill Malivore. She thought, a little bitter. Her reason for existing was to die. 

Klaus managed a small smile at her words. He supposed that was the ultimate thing to believe in. Trying to make himself know that he hadn’t been a mistake or an abomination. “Well. That’s the goal I guess.   
To eventually live life with that knowledge and never doubt it. That is always easier said than done, however, if you were to ask for my opinion, I wouldn’t consider you a mistake. Someone who...” He paused and looked away from her then. “I trust you. I do not trust many people, if any, but I trust you.   
And I refuse to believe that the only person I trust in the world is nothing more than a cosmic mistake simply because of the one thing that makes her similar to me.” 

Hope gave him a small smile. It warmed her heart that he believed that without even knowing she was his daughter. It was impossible to doubt it when you find your reason for existing. To destroy Malivore.   
But of course, she couldn't say that.

"I trust you too" she said sincerely as she looked at him. "And I dont trust many people. You should probably go finish getting Elena's blood and testing it. I'll clean up the blood I lost" she sighed softly. 

Klaus’ smile widened slightly at the mention of her trusting him. It wasn’t a sentence he ever really heard except once or twice in the past one thousand years. However he couldn’t let himself get too distracted by it. He needed to stay focused on his goal.

“Right. I will see you in a second.” He said before heading back towards the living room. 

Hope got stuff to clean up the blood and went to clean it. She glanced over at Damon's unconscious form thoughtfully, wondering when she should wake him. After Tyler was turned probably. She looked down and continued cleaning up the blood. Fortunately there wasnt a good enough spell to clean things up. This wasnt Harry Potter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Elena tensed up as Klaus came back in. She was feeling slightly tired from the blood draining. She wanted nothing more right now than for Damon to wake up and get her out of here. Well, that was a lie. She wished Stefan would. But his humanity was currently off, so he didn't care about her. She cared about Damon, though. More than she had before. The doppelganger herself wasn't even sure how much she cared about the older Salvatore. However, at least if Stefan got her out, it would mean his humanity wasn't off. But she also did not want to just abandon Damon. She would rather suffer through whatever was to come rather than leave Damon alone at the mercy of Klaus and his new friend and her compelled and emotionless boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, she corrected her thoughts. He had officially broken up with her just the day before when she and Damon had gone to Chicago to bring him home. 

Klaus approached Elena and looked at the nearly full blood bag. “You know. If this works I will have officially discovered your purpose.” He smirked and touched a strand of her hair.

Bonnie had been trying to silently think of a spell she could use to wake up Damon, but so far she had nothing. It was clear this witch was far more experienced than her. “What are you even trying to do?” she asked warily. She had ideas of spells. But with that other witch around and Klaus as powerful as he was. She didn't want to risk things getting worse unless anyone got _hurt._

Klaus didn’t glance in Bonnie’s direction as he pulled the needle out of Elena’s arm and placed a small gauze over it. “None of your business. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Stefan, watch them will you? Make sure they don’t get into too much trouble. Especially the doppelgänger.”

"I'll watch over them" Stefan said with a nod and set his glass down. It wasn't like he had a choice anyways. Otherwise, he'd get the hell out of town. Go to New York or something. Have some real fun instead of being some baby sitter. 

Klaus gave him a nod and took the blood bag with him outside while he waited for Hope. She was essentially the only person he actually tolerated at the moment. He thought making Stefan turn off his humanity would’ve turned him back into the old friend he once knew. Yet it seemed he only grew dull with what was meant to be an enhancement.

Hope finished up cleaning the blood off the floor and found a shirt from one of the rooms. Klaus' shirt She changed into it before heading back downstairs and out of the house. "I hope you dont mind, I borrowed a shirt here. It was better than wearing one covered in blood" she told Klaus. It was a bit big on her since he was half a foot taller than her. "If I'm going to stay here, I definitely need to get new clothing."

Klaus looked over at her and smiled slightly. “I do not mind. Keep it if you’d like.” He was never one to care for material possessions unless they were works of art or weapons. “If you want, I can take you out to purchase some things later after we test out our theory with Elena’s blood.”

"Thank you" Hope nodded gratefully. She was feeling a little more like she was at home. Though her heart still hurt a lot as she tried to do the right thing. "I would appreciate that. So where would he be?"

“You’re welcome.” Klaus said glancing over at her. “I haven’t the faintest idea. But we could check his house. Even if he isn’t there, his mother is bound to know where he is.” He was hoping with all his might that this actually worked. If not, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He knew he would keep trying. But he would be completely at a loss of where to continue.

Hope nodded and took his hand so he could vamp speed them there. Tribrid or not, she didn't have vampire speed. Not until after she died;. "Alright, Lets try his house then"

Klaus briefly glanced down at their hands when she grabbed his. He still wasn’t used to that. It wasn’t often someone willingly trusted him like that. He couldn’t really think of anyone off the top of his head. He nodded at her words and quickly sped them over to the Lockwood mansion before letting go of her hand so he could ring the doorbell.

Hope waited patiently for someone to answer the door. She was still worried about being involved. But she had to try to set things back on track of how they were meant to be, It was only fair. It was the right thing to do.

Tyler Lockwood answered the door. "Who are you?" he asked in confusion, looking at the two.   
  
"Klaus Mikaelson. I'm sure you've heard of me. After all my witch did collect you to be one of the sacrifices in my ritual." Klaus smirked dangerously  
  
Tyler inhaled sharply and stumbled back, going further into the house and away from the door,

"We need you to be our test subject for a theory of ours" Hope said, silently placing a spell on the area so he couldn't run out of the front room of the mansion.

Tyler frowned, only now noticing the teenage girl. “Seriously? You’re kidnapping girls now too?”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Do you have a spell to shut him up?” He muttered before his eyes suddenly changed into a golden color.

"The only spell I know removes his mouth. And considering what you are trying to do, I doubt that will be beneficial" Hope said, following him inside

Klaus looked over at Hope, clearly impressed. “You know. I feel as though I have been wasting my time whenever I procure a witch. None have ever been as powerful or as knowledgeable as you, though they certainly claimed to be.”

Tyler slowly backed away, not knowing what either of them were up to, and certainly not wanting to find out.

"Hope?" Klaus said, not tearing his gaze away from her. 

Hope nodded and magically moved Tyler closer to her before pulling him out of the house and moving out of the way as her dad went to force Tyler. to drink his blood. Hope looked away a little. It felt wrong. It was wrong. But if she wanted to fix the mess she made, she needed to do this. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler demanded to know after unsuccessfully trying to spit out Klaus’ blood.

“You’ll see.” Klaus smirked and with that, he snapped his neck.


End file.
